elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Bleak Falls Barrow (Location)
Description Bleak Falls Barrow is a large temple built by Ancient Nords to worship Dragons. It is where ancient Nords buried their dead and, as such, the Barrow is infested with aggressive Draugr. There may be a dragon perched on the arch outside the temple, assuming that the player has completed enough of the main storyline. One Giant Spider inhabits this temple as well, serving as a mini-boss half way through the catacombs. This spider has trapped Arvel the Swift, the NPC carrying the golden claw, in its webs. There is also an inner sanctum, which is blocked by another gate that only the Golden Claw can open after a puzzle is solved. (The puzzle is solved by looking at the palm of the Golden Claw and goes from top to bottom as follows: Bear, Moth, Owl, then hit the activate panel in the center of the door). Inside the Inner Sanctum lies a word wall, guarded by a sleeping Dragon Priest (alternatively a Draugr Overlord if the player is at a low level). He may also be a Nordic Dragonborn, as he can use shouts. This is most likely one of the first dungeons the player will clear, and also the first dragon shout you will learn. After defeating the boss, you will have a chance to learn the word, which is the first part of the Unrelenting Force shout. The Word Wall romanizes to: : "HET NOK FaaL VahLON DeiNMaaR DO DOVahGOLZ ahRK aaN FUS DO UNSLaaD RahGOL ahRNK VULOM" This then translates to: : "Here lies The Guardian, keeper of Dragonstone and a Force of Unending Rage and Darkness" This wall is telling you that the Dragonstone is buried here. Clever. Related Quests *Bleak Falls Barrow (Quest) : After addressing the court at Whiterun, and speaking again with Farengar Secret-Fire, you are sent to Bleak Falls Barrow to find the Dragonstone. Whether you have started that quest or not, this stone tablet will be dropped by Draugr boss buried next to the word wall. If you already have the Dragonstone when being given the quest by Farengar Secret-Fire, you have a dialog option to give it to him. However, getting the Dragonstone before receiving this quest means you will not run into Delphine talking to him as you would on your return. *The Golden Claw : Traversing the temple is also necessary in order to complete the quest The Golden Claw, in which the player must eliminate a group of bandits and recover a stolen family heirloom. This quest is obtained in Riverwood. Enemies *Bandits *Draugr *Frostbite Spider **There is one "Wounded" Frostbite spider in the chamber with Arvel *Skeever *Dragon **Dragons can be waiting for the dragon born outside the exit behind the word wall despite not completing the quest which allows random dragon encounters however they are not part of the dungeon itself. Confirmed on ps3 and xbox Notable Items *Pickpocket Skill Book - Thief *Golden Claw - Arvel *Dragonstone - End Boss *There is a small strongbox containing various Gems on the outside of the lefthand temple wall (if you are facing the temple door from the outside look to the left, walk until you reach the corner of the temple, turn right and continue until you reach the end of the wall) *A chest with an apprentice lock up the stairs to the right of the first set of swinging blades. *Two hidden treasure chests in the Word Wall room behind waterfalls on either side of the Word Wall. *There is a chest hidden in the cobwebs next to a lootable skeleton which contains random loot just before you fight the frostbite spider and cut down/kill Arvel the Swift. *Iron ore vein, next to a skeleton, pickaxe and a cave stream. Shouts *Word Wall: Unrelenting Force Trivia *This location does reset enemies and chests after a time. However, it does not generate an additional Dragonstone or the NPC and quest item required in The Golden Claw. Bugs The riddle to open the gate by turning pillars may encounter errors. The turnable pilars may not turn on activation (by pressing the A button when looking at the pilar). To resolve this exit the cave from where you came in and re-enter. This is a bug. Saving and reloading may also fix this. Gallery Bleak Falls Barrow 00.jpg|The path leading to the ancient tomb bleakfallsconcept.jpg|Bleak Falls Barrow concept art Bleak Falls Barrow 01.jpg|View at the Bleak Falls Barrow early in the morning Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Locations Category:Skyrim: Falkreath Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Quest Locations Category:Skyrim: Word Wall Locations